TBTL: Character Pages
by PHOZ
Summary: These are the Character Pages for "Tainted Blood, Tainted Love", which is posted separately for the sake of organization. This includes: Allegiances, Families, Relationships, and One-Shots! Suggest in a review what sort of one-shots you'd like to see!
1. Allegiances

_Author's Note: These are the TBTL character pages! They will include allegiances, relations, and maybe even a few one-shots, so feel free to suggest in a review!_

_Special Thanks: **Valkerie**; **Betrayed Raven**; **Wildheart231**; **Meadowpaw**; **Elemental Helper**; **Chene**; **Rubyblaze**; **Nobody5**; **Oasisleaf**; **JediMasterQuill**; **Flurryspots**; **Brightshadow13**; **Icyfeather12**; **LaceyA.K.2410**; **Snowfrost**; **Spotty-bee**; **Spottedsky** for letting us use and change your wonderful cats for this story!_

_Thanks also to **AvatarCat09** for submitting a fabulous character that unfortunately came in too late.  
_

_

* * *

_

**"Tainted Blood, Tainted Love"**

**Summary: **Generations have passed and the names "Firestar" and "Tigerstar" have faded into memory's obscurity. However, new conflicts have arisen to replace the old, and so have new heroes and villains. When the offspring of past revolutionaries are exposed, no cat is safe from the call for blood. And when all cats are forced to choose what's right and what's wrong, the Clans will never be the same again.**  
**

**Warning:** This story contains violence, sad things, and very mild slash.

**

* * *

**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: **Leafstar**—ginger and white tabby tom

Deputy: **Rainshade**—dark gray tom with light gray flecks

Medicine Cat: **Redberry**—ginger she-cat with amber eyes _[apprentice: __**Falconpaw**__]_

Warriors

**Ashflower**—gray she-cat with green eyes

**Badgerpelt**—black and white she-cat with green eyes _[apprentice: __**Silverpaw**__]_

**Brackenfang**—golden furred tom with amber eyes

**Brightscar**—white tom with a noticeable facial scar

**Cinderblaze**—dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Cloudfall**—jet black tom with white paws

**Dewfeather**—dark gray she-cat with green eyes _[apprentice: __**Mousepaw**__]_

**Fawnspots**—light brown and white she-cat

**Finchflight**—gray and brown she-cat with white tipped ears

**Graywing**—gray she-cat with a white foot _[apprentice: __**Sootpaw**__]_

**Hollythorn**—brown and gray tabby she-cat

**Jayclaw**—dark gray tom with gray eyes

**Maplefur**—golden tabby tom

**Mistyeye**—ginger tom, blind in one eye _[apprentice: __**Volepaw**__]_

**Morningbird**—white and brown tabby she-cat

**Patchfur**—light brown she-cat with white patches

**Pineclaw**—dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Ravenpelt**—black she-cat with blue eyes

**Rookshadow**—black she-cat with amber eyes

**Snowcloud**—fluffy white she-cat

**Speckledtail**—white she-cat with brown flecks near tail

**Tinyfoot**—light gray she-cat with black stripes

**Whitelion**—large white tom with one yellow and one blue eye _[apprentice: __**Squirrelpaw**__]_

Apprentices

**Falconpaw**—reddish brown and white tom

**Mousepaw**—small gray and white she-cat

**Silverpaw**—small silver she-cat

**Sootpaw**—cream colored tom with darker mask, legs, and tail

**Squirrelpaw**—dark blue-gray she-cat

**Volepaw**—brown tabby tom with a lighter underbelly

Queens

**Blossomheart**—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes _[kits: __**Featherkit**__, __**Dovekit**,** Yellowkit**__]_

**Honeyfrost**—cream colored she-cat with darker mask, legs, and tail _[kits: __**Lilykit**__, __**Goldenkit**__]_

Elders

**Ferntail**—longhaired gray tabby she-cat

**No-claw**—tiny light gray tom with darker mask, legs, and tail

**Rippleclaw**—blue-gray she-cat with white legs

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader: **Stonestar**—silver tom with dark gray ears and tabby striped tail

Deputy: **Hawkfeather**—large dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: **Brindlestripe**—brown and black brindled tom

Warriors 

**Adderstrike**—dark gray tom with light blue eyes

**Batclaw**—black tom with large ears

**Brownbelly**—brown and black tabby tom

**Crowfoot**—gray she-cat with black paws

**Flamefur**—dark brown, white, and ginger tom _[apprentice: __**Gorsepaw**__]_

**Frostfern**—white she-cat with black spots

**Ivyshade**—white and gray striped she-cat _[apprentice: __**Cedarpaw**__]_

**Lichenfur**—blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Mothflight**—light brown tabby she-cat

**Nightstorm**—large black tom

**Owlfur**—longhaired gray tom

**Ratfang**—brown and black tabby tom

**Robinpelt**—ginger furred she-cat _[apprentice: __**Swallowpaw**__]_

**Rosestem**—skinny tortoiseshell and cream she-cat

**Rowanthorn**—dark ginger tom with green eyes _[apprentice: **Tiger**__**paw**__]_

**Rushclaw**—black tom with white stripes

**Russetstripe**—reddish brown tom with pale yellow eyes

**Snaketail**—brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Spiderfang**—small black and brown tom

**Sweetcloud**—dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Tawnyowl**—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Weaselface**—brown tabby tom

Apprentices

**Cedarpaw**—white and brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Swallowpaw**—gray she-cat with black flecks

**Tigerpaw**—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Gorsepaw**—pale ginger tom with dark brown patches

Queens

**Dawnwhisker**—longhaired pale gray tabby she-cat _[kits: __**Beechkit**,** Lionkit**__, __**Mistkit**__]_

**Sorrelpelt**—ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes _[kits: __**Black-kit**__,** Dark-kit**__]_

**Spottedfrost**—white she-cat with black and orange patches _[expecting]_

Elders

**Brokenfang**—pale ginger and white tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Streamstar**—light blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: **Sparrowtail**—white and brown dappled she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Dapplefur**—tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes _[apprentice: __**Mosspaw**__]_

Warriors 

**Barkpelt**—brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Breezewhisker**—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Bumbleheart**—small golden tabby tom with a black mask, mute

**Cherryleaf**—ginger she-cat with green eyes _[apprentice: __**Emberpaw**__]_

**Eaglewing**—white tom with a gold tail

**Grousetail**—brown, ginger, and white she-cat _[apprentice: __**Willowpaw**__]_

**Heronstep**—long-legged gray tabby tom

**Hazelstream**—tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Meadowpool**—black she-cat with white underbelly and paws

**Molewhisker**—dark brown tom with green eyes _[apprentice: __**Poppypaw**__]_

**Mudfang**—reddish brown tom

**Otterclaw**—thick furred dark brown tom

**Reedstripe**—gray and black tabby tom _[apprentice: __**Minnowpaw**__]_

**Shellpatch**—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Silvermist**—light gray she-cat _[apprentice: __**Mallowpaw**__]_

**Starlingfeather**—dark brown she-cat with white tipped tail and paws _[apprentice: __**Berrypaw**__]_

**Storkclaw**—large white tom with golden paws and tail

**Stripedflower**—white and light brown tabby she-cat

**Swanfur**—white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Thistlethorn**—gray tom with white tipped tail

**Troutsplash**—dark blue-gray and white tom

Apprentices

**Berrypaw**—small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Emberpaw**—ginger and golden patched tom

**Mallowpaw**—black and white she-cat

**Minnowpaw**—dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Mosspaw**—white and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Poppypaw**—brown she-cat with gold and white flecks

**Willowpaw**—silver tabby she-cat

Queens

**Daisystreak**—light gray she-cat with a white stripe_ [kits: **Mintkit**__, __**Pebblekit**, __**Sandkit**__]_

Elders

**Bellystripe**—ginger she-cat with dark furred chest, face, and belly

**Crookedleg**—faded gray and white tabby with a twisted leg

**Smalltail**—small white tom with brown tail and paws

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: **Berrystar**—black and gold tabby tom

Deputy: **Ospreytail**—white and black bobtailed tom

Medicine Cat:** Flowerpetal**—light brown she-cat with amber eyes _[apprentice:** Mottledface**__]_

Warriors 

**Applefern**—ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Cloverpatch**—tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws _[apprentice:** Rabbitp**__**aw**__]_

**Bluestorm**—large blue-gray tom

**Featherbreeze**—longhaired white and brown she-cat

**Foxtail**—ginger and white she-cat with a bushy tail

**Gingercloud**—fluffy pale ginger she-cat

**Goldenfur**—longhaired golden she-cat

**Harewhisker**—pale gray tabby tom

**Littlecrow**—small black tom _[apprentice: __**Tallpaw**__]_

**Longstep**—long-limbed gray tabby tom _[apprentice: __**Beetlepaw**__]_

**Pidgeonfeather**—white she-cat with ginger patches

**Plumnose**—small dark brown she-cat

**Sagepelt**—blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Shadestripe**—dark gray tabby tom _[apprentice: __**Grasspaw**__]_

**Swiftwing**—black she-cat with gray underbelly _[apprentice: __**Crowpaw**__]_

Apprentices

**Beetlepaw**—dark gray tom with black tail, paws, and head

**Crowpaw**—skinny black tom with amber eyes

**Grasspaw**—tiny gold and black tabby she-cat

**Mottledface**—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Rabbitpaw**—brown and gray tabby tom

**Tallpaw**—long-limbed light brown tabby tom

Queens

**Dustleaf**—brown and white tabby she-cat_ [kits: **Hailkit**__, **Icekit,**__** Thrushkit**__]_

**Mouse-eye**—light brown tabby she-cat, blind in one eye _[kits: **Graykit**, **Whitekit**]_

**Whitenose**—large gold and white she-cat with white paws _[kits: __**Firekit**, __**Snakekit**,** Wildkit**]_

Elders

**Brighteyes**—blind white she-cat

**Shrewclaw**—dark brown tom with gray forepaw

**Smokefur**—light gray tabby tom

* * *

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Argus**—large golden tom with black paws

**Atticus**—pale gold tom with brown eyes

**Boots**—black tom with white paws

**Cleo**—white she-cat with golden ears and paw

**Nero**—pale ginger and black bobtailed tom

**Solon**—dark ginger and black bobtailed tom


	2. ThunderClan

_Author's Note: Welcome to the first of the five relationship pages! Each Clan will get its own page and so will the loners. Although these pages will reveal families, mates, crushes, and mentor/apprentice relationships, they will not expose secret relationships. Remember that some cats' heritages have been changed so that larger families could be made._

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN

* * *

**

_Family Key_:

**Bold** ~ Living

_**Bold Italic**_ ~ Second listing

Unbold ~ Deceased

*** ~ Unspecified

; ~ Siblings

+ ~ Mates

(+ name) ~ Crush

= ~ Parents of

XXX ~ New Family

* * *

*** + ***** = Maplefur **; **Brackenfang **+** Blossomheart **= **Featherkit **; **Dovekit **; **Yellowkit**

**No-claw** + *** = **Ferntail** ; Thornclaw + Yellowbird = Hazelkit ; Lilyleaf ;** Honeyfrost** +_** Maplefur **_= **Sootpaw **; **Lilykit **; **Goldenkit**

*** + _Lilyleaf_ = **Morningbird**

XXX**  
**

*** + *** = **Ashflower **; **Cinderblaze **+** Badgerpelt**

*** + *** = **Snowcloud **; **Brightscar **+_** Ashflower **_= **Mousepaw **; **Silverpaw**

XXX**  
**

*** + *** = **Hollythorn **; **Fawnspots **+** Mistyeye**

*** + *** = **Rookshadow** ; **Leafstar **+_** Hollythorn **_= Mosspaw ; Gorsepaw ; **Falconpaw**

XXX

*** + *** = **Ravenpelt** ; **Rainshade **; **Pineclaw** +** Patchfur** = **Volepaw **; **Squirrelpaw **(+ **Sootpaw**)

XXX

**Rippleclaw** + Yelloweyes = **Dewfeather **; **Graywing** +** Cloudfall** = **Tinyfoot**

XXX

**Whitelion** + **Speckledtail**

XXX

**Jayclaw** +** Finchflight**

XXX

*** + *** = **Redberry

* * *

**

**Mentor**/Apprentice||Present/_Past_

**Rippleclaw**/_Leafstar_

**Brackenfang**/_Patchfur_

**Speckledtail**/_Fawnspots_

**Brightscar**/_Cloudfall_/_Rainshade_

**Blossomheart**/_Graywing_

**Snowcloud**/_Dewfeather_

**Rookshadow**/_Badgerpelt_

**Maplefur**/_Cinderblaze_

**Honeyfrost**/_Ashflower_

**Cinderblaze**/_Finchflight_

**Leafstar**/_Jayclaw_/_Hollythorn_

**Rainshade**/_Tinyfoot_

**Redberry**/Falconpaw

**Graywing**/Sootpaw

**Whitelion**/Squirrelpaw/_Morningbird_

**Mistyeye**/Volepaw/_Ravenpelt_

**Badgerpelt**/Silverpaw

**Dewfeather**/Mousepaw

_

* * *

_

**Old Elders**: No-claw (oldest cat in the Clans)

**New Elders**: Ferntail; Rippleclaw

**Senior Warriors**: Honeyfrost; Maplefur; Brackenfang; Leafstar; Rookshadow; Blossomheart; Brightscar; Snowcloud; Mistyeye; Whitelion; Speckledtail; Redberry

**Warriors**: Ashflower; Cinderblaze; Badgerpelt; Dewfeather; Graywing; Cloudfall; Hollythorn; Fawnspots; Patchfur; Pineclaw; Rainshade; Ravenpelt

**New Warriors**: Tinyfoot; Jayclaw; Finchflight; Morningbird

**Old Apprentices**: Sootpaw; Falconpaw

**New Apprentices**: Mousepaw; Silverpaw; Volepaw; Squirrelpaw

**Old Kits**: Featherkit; Dovekit; Yellowkit

**New Kits**: Lilykit;Goldenkit


	3. ShadowClan

**SHADOWCLAN

* * *

**

_Family Key_:

**Bold** ~ Living

_**Bold Italic**_ ~ Second listing

Unbold ~ Deceased

*** ~ Unknown/Unspecified

; ~ Siblings

+ ~ Mates

(+name) ~ Crush

= ~ Parents of

XXX ~ New Family

* * *

*** + *** = **Mothflight** ; **Brownbelly** + **Rosestem** = **Snaketail** ; **Weaselface **; **Ratfang** + **Ivyshade**

_**Snaketail**_ +_** Redpoppy**_

*** + *** = **Brokenfang** ; *** + *** = **Redpoppy **; **Rowanthorn** + **Tawnyowl**

XXX

*** + *** = **Spiderfang **; **Nightstorm; Batclaw**+ **Lichenfur **= **Swallowpaw**

_**Spiderfang **_+** Robinpelt**

XXX

*** + *** = Tawnykit ; **Russetstripe **; **Stonestar **; **Adderstike **+ Brightflower = **Gorsepaw**

_**Russetstripe**_ +** Frostfern **= **Tigerpaw **;** Cedarpaw**

XXX

*** + *** = Molepaw ; (**Dawnwhisker** + ***) = **Mistkit **; **Lionkit** ; **Willowkit**

XXX

**Flamefur** +** Sorrelpelt** = **Dark-kit** ; **Black-kit**

XXX

Pineshadow + Iceheart = **Owlfur **;** Hawkfeather **+** Spottedfrost**

XXX

**Rushclaw **+** Crowfoot**

XXX

*** + *** = ** Sweetcloud **(+** Owlfur**)

XXX

*** + *** = **Brindlestripe**

**

* * *

**

**Mentor**/Apprentice||Present/_Past_

**Brokenfang**/_Hawkfeather_

**Frostfern**/_Lichenfur_

**Rosestem**/_Robinpelt_

**Adderstrike**/_Spiderfang_

**Sorrelpelt**/_Redpoppy_

**Mothflight**/_Dawnwhisker_

**Hawkfeather**/_Ratfang_

**Spiderfang**/_Crowfoot_

**Stonestar**/_Rushclaw_/_Spottedfrost_

**Robinpelt**/Swallowpaw

**Flamefur**/Gorsepaw

**Ivyshade**/Cedarpaw

**Rowanthorn**/Tigerpaw/_Sweetcloud_

_

* * *

_

**Elders**: Brokenfang

**Senior Warriors**: Brindlestripe; Frostfern; Rosestem; Russetstripe; Stonestar; Adderstike; Flamefur; Sorrelpelt; Mothflight; Brownbelly

**Warriors**: Snaketail; Weaselface; Ratfang; Ivyshade; Dawnwhisker; Redpoppy; Rowanthorn; Tawnyowl; Spiderfang; Batclaw; Nightstorm; Hawkfeather; Owlfur; Spottedfrost; Robinpelt; Lichenfur

**New Warriors**: Sweetcloud; Rushclaw; Crowfoot

**Old Apprentices**: Tigerpaw; Cedarpaw

**New Apprentices**: Gorsepaw; Swallowpaw

**Old Kits**: Dark-kit; Black-kit

**New Kits**: Mistkit; Lionkit; Willowkit


	4. RiverClan

**RIVERCLAN

* * *

**

_Family Key_:

**Bold** ~ Living

_**Bold Italic**_ ~ Second listing

Unbold ~ Deceased

*** ~ Unknown/Unspecified

; ~ Siblings

+ ~ Mates

(+name) ~ Crush

= ~ Parents of

XXX ~ New Family

* * *

*** + *** = ** Silvermist** ; **Troutsplash **+** Starlingfeather**

*** + *** = **Otterclaw** ; **Molewhisker** +_** Silvermist**_ = **Heronstep** ; **Reedstripe **+** Daisystreak **= **Mintkit** ; **Pebblekit** ; **Sandkit**

_**Otterclaw**_ +** Sparrowtail**

XXX

**Barkpelt** + _**Storkclaw**_

**Storkclaw** + Birdsong = **Bumbleheart** +_** Shellpatch**_ = **Berrypaw**; **Minnowpaw**

*** + *** = **Swanfur** ; **Shellpatch**

XXX

*** + *** = **Crookedleg **; **Smalltail** + Redheart = **Poppypaw **; **Emberpaw** ; **Stripedflower** ; **Grousetail** ; **Eaglewing** + **Meadowpool**

XXX

**Hazelstream **+** Thistlethorn **= **Mallowpaw **; **Willowpaw**

XXX

*** +** Bellystripe **= ** Mudfang** +** Streamstar **= **Cherryleaf**

XXX

*** + *** = Ashpaw ; **Dapplefur**

XXX

*** + *** = ** Breezewhisker** (+ ***)

XXX

*** + *** = **Mosspaw**

**

* * *

**

**Mentor**/Apprentice||Present/_Past_

**Crookedleg**/_Reedstripe_/_Storkclaw_

**Otterclaw**/_Heronstep_

**Mudfang**/_Eaglewing_

**Sparrowtail**/_Cherryleaf_

**Barkpelt**/_Meadowpool_

**Streamstar**/_Stripedflower_/_Bumbleheart_

**Troutsplash**/_Breezewhisker_/_Thistlethorn_

**Dapplefur**/Mosspaw

**Grousetail**/Willowpaw

**Silvermist**/Mallowpaw

**Starlingfeather**/Berrypaw/_Daisystreak_

**Reedstripe**/Minnowpaw

**Cherryleaf**/Emberpaw_  
_

**Molewhisker**/Poppypaw/_Grousetail_

_

* * *

_

**Old Elder**: Bellystripe

**New Elders**: Crookedleg; Smalltail

**Senior Warriors**: Otterclaw; Molewhisker; Silvermist; Sparrowtail; Barkpelt; Storkclaw; Troutsplash; Starlingfeather; Mudfang; Streamstar

**Warriors**: Heronstep; Reedstripe; Daisystreak; Bumbleheart; Shellpatch; Swanfur; Hazelstream; Thistlethorn; Dapplefur

**New Warriors**: Stripedflower; Grousetail; Eaglewing; Meadowpool; Cherryleaf; Breezewhisker

**Old Apprentices**: Berrypaw; Mallowpaw; Willowpaw; Mosspaw

**New Apprentices**: Poppypaw; Emberpaw

**Kits**: Mintkit; Pebblekit; Sandkit


	5. WindClan

**WINDCLAN

* * *

**

_Family Key_:

**Bold** ~ Living

_**Bold Italic**_ ~ Second listing

Unbold ~ Deceased

*** ~ Unspecified

; ~ Siblings

+ ~ Mates

(+ name) ~ Crush

= ~ Parents of

XXX ~ New Family

* * *

**Smokefur** + *** = **Harewhisker **; **Longstep** +** Featherbreeze** = **Rabbitpaw** ; **Tallpaw**

_**Harewhisker**_ +_** Foxtail**_ **= Pidgeonfeather**

*** + **Brighteyes =** **Gingercloud** ; **Foxtail**

XXX**  
**

*** + *** = **Mouse-eye **; **Whitenose** +** Berrystar** = **Grasspaw** ; **Snakekit **; **Wildkit** ; **Firekit**

*** +_** Mouse-eye**_ = **Graykit** ; **Whitekit**

XXX

**Shrewclaw** + Shadewing = **Flowerpetal** ; **Plumnose**

XXX

**Shadestripe **+** Dustleaf** = **Hailkit** ; **Icekit** ; **Thrushkit**

XXX

*** + *** = ** Sagepelt **; **Bluestorm** +** Cloverpatch =** **Mottledface**

XXX

*** + *** = Stormpaw ; **Littlecrow** + **Swiftwing**

XXX

*** + Sparrow-wing = **Ospreytail** ; *****  
**

XXX

*** + *** = **Goldenfur**

XXX

*** + *** = **Applefern **; **Crowpaw** (+ ***)

XXX

*** + *** = **Beetlepaw** (+** Grasspaw**)

**

* * *

**

**Mentor**/Apprentice||Present/_Past_

**Featherbreeze**/_Dustleaf_

**Bluestorm**/_Berrystar_

**Foxtail**/_Whitenose_

**Shrewclaw**/_Ospreytail_

**Gingercloud**/_Applefern_

**Berrystar**/_Swiftwing_

**Flowerpetal**/Mottledface

**Longstep**/Beetlepaw

**Shadestripe**/Grasspaw/_Littlecrow_

**Littlecrow**/Tallpaw

**Cloverpatch**/Rabbitpaw

**Swiftwing**/Crowpaw

_

* * *

_

**Old Elders**: Smokefur; Brighteyes

**New Elders**: Shrewclaw

**Senior Warriors**: Harewhisker; Longstep; Featherbreeze; Gingercloud; Foxtail; Flowerpetal; Plumnose; Sagepelt; Bluestorm; Cloverpatch

**Warriors**: Applefern; Pidgeonfeather; Ospreytail; Mouse-eye; Whitenose; Berrystar; Shadestripe; Dustleaf; Goldenfur

**New Warriors**: Mottledface; Littlecrow; Swiftwing

**Old Apprentices**: Rabbitpaw; Tallpaw; Grasspaw; Beetlepaw

**New Apprentices**: Crowpaw

**Old Kits**: Snakekit; Wildkit; Firekit; Graykit; Whitekit

**New Kits**: Hailkit; Icekit; Thrushkit


	6. Loners&Rogues

_Author's Note: With this final update, I'm now really, really eager to receive suggestions for one-shots involving these characters, in part to keep this fic legal, and in part because I'm (Palm) unable to write until my lovely partner posts with the first chapter. So, on my knees, PLEASE review with a suggestion! It can be canon or a crack pairing, the result of a theory or what you'd like to see in the actual story. Anything. XD  
_

* * *

**LONERS/ROGUES**

* * *

_Family Key_:

**Bold** ~ Living

_**Bold Italic**_ ~ Second listing

Unbold ~ Deceased

*** ~ Unspecified

; ~ Siblings

+ ~ Mates

(+ name) ~ Crush

= ~ Parents of

XXX ~ New Family

* * *

Maggie + Mac = **Cleo**

Winston + Cricket = **Argus **; **Atticus **+_** Cleo**_

XXX_**  
**_

Socks + Sunny = **Boots**

XXX**  
**

**Solon **+ *** = **Nero**


End file.
